Spring Love
by Powwo
Summary: Spring is the time of new things, and even Lily's best friend knows that. Therefore the gang ends up going on a trip to a ski center somewhere in North. Lily somehow finds herself hanging out with James Potter, and instead of getting pissed off of the fact she ends up thinking the exact opposite. (Lily/James only / fluff warning!)


**I wrote this in 2012 in Finnish when I was on this class trip to a ski center in Finland, and I got a idea of a AU fanfic for Lily and James, but eventually I didn't feel like writing it so I just did this one shot instead. And, as always, please excuse me for my possible typos with English. I'm not a native speaker of the language, so let me know if you don't understand something and I will try to explain things better.**

**And remember, Read it. Like it. Review it. That's all. :)**

**Spring Love**

Lily had thought for a while that skiing without company was rather boring. Exciting as ever, yes, but also very boring. And only because her best friends went skiing somewhere else saying "they didn't want to break their legs". That's why Lily was the only one who had went to the slope to slide back down like a bullet. But if Lily was the only one on this slope, what was her persistent admirer James Potter doing?

"Why am I thinking about James? Again?" redhead mumbled standing in the peak of the slope other colorful ski in her leaning on her shoulder. Another one was under her left leg and ready to go down the slope towards the elevator, ski center and restaurant where Lily was planning to go get something to eat. Lily smiled to herself as she bent down on putting the other ski on her right foot. "This is awesome. I love this."

Slope wasn't that dangerous looking. It was fitting for Lily, who had never even planned on going on the most dangerous slopes just like that. She always looked for the best place for her talents and slide it down no matter who tried to stop her. She liked the excitement that this slope game her as she slid down fast like shot bullet. Wind felt nice on her face, even though it was pretty cold. To Lily everything felt right, as if nothing was wrong – except for the fact that she was bored to death. At first even this was fun, but after a couple of hours Lily felt like screaming. She never wanted to be left alone with her weird thoughts – Especially when the subject of those said thoughts was James Potter. But why?!

This whole trip had been Marian Potter's, James' cousin's idea. Brunette was also dating Sirius Black. How in hell was that even possible? Sirius Black in a serious relationship? Marian must have been pretty amazing in Sirius' point of view to make it happen. Relationship had started few months ago, and they were both crazy for each other. Then, one day, Marian had gotten the idea of this trip. She explained that she "just wanted to celebrate hers and Charlotta's relationships". When Lily and James both said they shouldn't come with them, Marian had insisted that they did. It was clear that she had plans. Luckily Lily was able to escape them at the ski center. She was sure that Marian hated her behavior more than ever now.

"Oh hell no!" someone yelled close to Lily. It was a man's voice, and it brought redhead back to the real world from her memories. It happened just in time for her to see how this guy stumbled on the slope and fell down. He just sat there looking confused and surprised. Lily felt worried and slowed down to make sure the man was okay.

"Oh, I'm so damn crazy", man mumbled and swore. "I don't think I'll be walking with this leg."

"Hey, are you OK?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so, Lily Flower."

Lily looked at him. Only one guy used that annoying nickname. Was James Potter this stupid that he followed Lily without even knowing how to ski properly?!

"James."

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing, skiing without being taught how first?"

"Everyone else went somewhere else, and I remembered you came here so I followed you", James said as if it was the most obvious answer the world had to offer.

"Idiot", Lily said. "You should have asked someone to teach you first."

James grinned. "Well, that is out of question now. Will you help me back down? I don't think I can't go myself."

"Oh, you're enjoying this", Lily teased him while helping him up. James groaned in the process and his expression was painful. He took his skis off, and Lily followed his example. They took their equipment under their free arms and started the long walk back down.

"It looks like you have strained your ankle, James", doctor said after examining his foot. Lily had also learned that boy was very ticklish in his feet. "You are not allowed to ski anymore."

"What am I gonna do then if others are having fun?" James asked. "We're here for one more week!"

"I think we can figure out something for you to do", Lily said while she sat on a chair with James' jacket on her lap. James looked at it longingly for a moment and smiled. "No, it won't involve kissing", Lily added while the doctor bandaged James' foot.

"Never say never, darling", James said smirk on his face.

"I really can't stand you, _darling"_, Lily said small smile on her face as James put his sock back on. Then he put his shoe back on, and groaned with a look on unpleasantness and concentration on his face. Lily found him adorable and didn't even deny it.

"Is skiing always this dangerous?" James asked later when they stood in a queue in the restaurant that was built next to the ski center. Restaurant was very nice, maybe a bit too crowded that day, but at least it was warm. There was many families with children there. Wooden tables had red cloths on, and on the side of the hall was a table where people took food. Restaurant also had a terrace outside, and Lily had already decided that she wanted to go sit there.

"It depends on your own talents, James", Lily answered while taking her wallet out of her pocket.

"Well, you, my dear, are crazy", James told her.

"Excuse me?" Lily snapped.

"I saw you and these lovely locks of yours going past me many times", James said. "It was amazing..."

"So you like me because of my hair?" Lily said, smiling.

"Oh, there's many, many other things that makes me like you, Lil."

"I'm not sure if I want to know that..." Lily said after seeing James' smirk. He was always doing that, and it seemed like he was never sad. At least Lily thought so, because she had never seen James sad about anything. But on the other hand, she didn't really even know him well enough. Sometimes she wondered why didn't she bother on getting to know him better.

"Lily?" James interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You're so damn cute when you're thinking", boy answered. "You get one of those furrows on your forehead."

"Are you hitting on me, James?"

"Obviously. A man needs to try his best until the very end. Lily, we still have three months of school yet. I still have time to charm you."

"I can't believe you're THAT serious about this", Lily said, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm serious when it's about you and me", James said.

Lily couldn't do anything else but stand there speechless. What was this? James has never been this serious about anything... except maybe Quidditch and his pranks, but usually he was goofing around everywhere and Lily just couldn't stand it. But this year Lily hadn't yelled at him at all, not even once. It was weird! And in all honesty she actually liked this new James.

After waiting for thirty minutes – and James had started to complain of the pain on his ankle – Lily and James finally got to do their orders.

"Two teas, please", Lily said. Sales Clerk was a old woman with wrinkles on her face. She looked pissed, as if she was tired of living. She just snorted and went to get their order.

"Why did she snort at me like that?" Lily mumbled.

"She's obviously jealous of me", James whispered to her. "I'm handsome, and I'm with you instead of her."

"You're such a pervert, James Potter. I didn't need to hear that."

"You asked, and I gave you the most obvious answer", James laughed.

Sales clerk gave Lily their teas, and she paid them.

"Where should we go?" James asked looking around the room, which was very crowded.

"Outside. Come on", Lily told him, and took the tea cups into her hands. They went outside. "I love to drink tea outside on a sunny day", Lily added while she sat down. James followed her example and sat down on the opposite side of her. He took his tea and put two pieces of sugar into it, and started stirring it. Lily couldn't help but think how cute he was.

Yes, in the last few months Lily had been thinking of James more often than usual, and she had no idea why she did so. She didn't even know when it started – it just did. There was no explanation... or was there? Well, one possibility was that Lily had already fallen for him. And when she thought of that possibility, it didn't really bother her at all. Every other relationship she had had fallen apart because of jealous James, or just because Lily couldn't be herself with them. With James Lily was always Lily. It was confusing. She really had no idea if a relationship with James could even work. She and him – they were so different. How could James even think it would? Lily had too much temper, and James was the bad boy who was always showing off, breaking stuff, pranking, was annoying, breaking rules, ruffling that damn hair and... still so cute. Sometimes Lily really wanted to kiss him, but that would be it. And look into those hazel marbles for hours. Lily felt how she blushed when she thought of it. Worst thing was that James saw it. He grinned victoriously.

"I hope I'm the subject of your passionate thoughts", he said.

"Shut up", Lily said, blushing even more.

"YES!" James shouted victoriously, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Nooooo..." Lily said and covered her face with her hands.

"Lily, what's wrong? You're not crying, are you?" James said, sounding confused. Lily heard him standing up and coming on her bench. She felt how he put his arm around her – and damn, it felt GOOD. "Lily?"

"Do you know how much this annoys me, James?" Lily asked quietly, feeling defeated.

"Personally I see nothing wrong with you falling in love with me since I love you", James said.

"James, be serious!"

"Well, okay, I think I know what you mean. But still, from my point of view, I like this."

"But, what will the others think of us? What if everyone laughs at me? I used to tell you no! Even compared you to the giant squib!" Lily said and looked at him.

"You can always tell them you divorced the slimy bastard", James said, smiling.

It was hard not to laugh at that. James always knew how to make Lily feel better. "Oh, a divorce? And then?"

"You can say you came to me and told me how life sucks and things just... happened, dear."

"Sounds like a soap opera plot twist. Like _Bold and the Beautiful_ wizard version."

"'_Bold and the Beautiful_'? What's that?"

"It's a muggle TV show, James."

"Are you comparing our beautiful relationship to some TV shit? Shame on you, Evans."

"Shame on me indeed, Potter."

"Yet I still love you."

"That's nice to hear."

"Until the end of all time. Amen."

"We aren't in a church, James."

"But that's what I promise you. I will never ever leave you."

Lily knew he was serious. She was able to hear it in his voice. Maybe he tried to hide how he actually felt, but he really couldn't. And that's when Lily decided to stop denying it for good. This was what she was born to do – be with James. So when Lily smiled to him, James smiled back and pulled her closer to him, looking at her with those beautiful eyes of his. Lily felt like he stole her heart completely at that moment because that gaze was so captivating.

"I hate you", Lily told him as she felt her heart skip a beat, and how her knees melt.

James grinned. "No, you don't, and you know that."

Then James leaned in and kissed Lily gently. It was hard to stop herself from kissing him back. It was wonderful. It must be the best thing ever to happen to her. It may be a cliche, but Lily really felt like she was in seventh heaven as James deepened the kiss.

"No, I have no memory of ever hating you, Marauder Boy", Lily told him after they broke apart, and took a sip of her tea in the arms of the boy who was the love of her life.


End file.
